1. Technical Field
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to dexterous continuum manipulators, and more particularly systems and methods for shape tracking of a dexterous continuum manipulator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flexible instruments and dexterous continuum manipulators (DCMs) are commonly used in minimally-invasive surgery (MIS) for their high steerability and capability to increase the operation space within limited anatomical regions. Several groups have proposed a variety of surgical dexterous manipulators. Examples include active cannulae composed from a series of nested and curved tubes, shape memory actuation units, and cable-driven manipulators.